Typical random access memories (RAMs) are capable of either being loaded or being read within a particular time interval. If such a memory is asynchronously loaded with cycle times near the lower limit cycle time, there is no possibility of reading loaded data since a reading cycle may suppress a write cycle which may cause loss of data.